


Oatmeal and Raisin

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Apologies, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	Oatmeal and Raisin

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

“Hi.” Jace says as he walks into the room.

Abner barely acknowledges him, only nodding his head in response as he keeps highlighting in his book.

Jace sighs as he sets down the container. “Look, Abner, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I wasn’t thinking. Actually my sister will kick my ass if she ever finds out I said that.”

That last part makes Abner smile slightly as he continues to ignore Jace’s antics.

“Please, I’m sorry. I really thought we were becoming friends and it was- it- well I’ve never had a friend who was mund- I mean a friend who wasn’t family really… I’m not saying this right… Look I baked cookies. Oatmeal and raisin are your favorite, right? I remember you telling me that so I made some… I’m sorry.”

Abner finally looks up as Jace takes the lid off and offers the cookies to him. Almost reluctantly Abner reaches out and picks one up, taking a small bite. His features light up, his brown eyes widening as he tastes it.

“You did not bake- bake this.” He says with wide eyes to Jace.

“What? I can bake…” Abner doesn’t look convinced to Jace relents. “Okay, so I had help.”

“I knew it.” He laughs.

Jace smiles, and that sludge in his heart almost melting away at the sound of his laughter.

“So who helped you?”

“My brother, actually. He’s a really great baker.” Jace tells him sincerely as he remembers all of the baked goods he’s eaten- stolen from his brother.

“What’s his name?” Abner asks curiously.

“Alec. My sister is Izzy.”

“Well they sound cool. A lot more than you.”

Jace laughs, knowing that he’s only teasing him. “What about you?”

“I don’t have any siblings, only my parents.” Abner admits a little sadden by the admission.

“What’s your mom like?”

At that Abner smiles before launching into a story about how wonderful and kind his mom is. Jace, knowing how is father is, smiles at the fact that he has such a great mother, and listens intently.


End file.
